onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 587
EVASIVE PARAGRAPH I've just read this paragraph here: "Meanwhile the people at Gray Terminal lose hope and think their lives are over. Suddenly an explosion occurs and a road appears with no flames at all. It leads to a ship where Dragon, Kuma and Ivankov are waiting. Dragon welcomes the people to join him and the ship departs. This is possibly the birth of the Revolutionaries." Isn't it too much evasive? That road is a clear path to the boat. There is no debris along. This fact was confirmed in Episode 502 too. So that road is a man-made route. We see a wind-blow effect too, more clear in anime, but present in manga too. So why didn't you say that somebody or something on-board has made it instead of you say that 'an explosion and a road appears with no flames at all'? Guys, an explosion don't make a perfect, straight route between fire-trapped people and welcoming shipboard rescuers, even if in OPverse. It's an implausible idea. Please, fix it someway. Remember Chapter 586 also shown us a wind-blow. It's pulled/pushed Sabo till Dragon. And Sabo suddenly stopped when he reached Dragon. There is no reason to be so evasive about events related to Dragon. Alelucas (talk) 05:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Fix it then. 05:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe I don't write or rewrite pages. I'm a reader, just a reader. I try to repay my delightful readings with suggestions. One day I hope I start to repay with page contribution, but not now. I'm a newcomer, so I need learn first. IMO, talk suggestions seem a good way to learn OPwiki working. Am I wrong? Alelucas (talk) 07:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Mostly it just makes you look lazy and bossy. If you see a mistake or problem, fix it. 14:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't think this is a little change in the page because it's a Dragon thing, that is, a very sensitive subject. Isn't it? So I believe I'm following Editing Advice: :: '''Rewriting a large section of the page, or the entire article without first discussing why it needs to be redone. '''Reason: Other editors may like to voice their opinions on how things would be better suited on the page. They also may be offended if you don't give a good reason for the rewrite. However if you discuss the change first and everyone is satisfied with the change, you can go ahead without any problems. If my opinion is accept by you older editors as a fact that we can deduce from manga scenes I believe anyone (even I) could make my edition suggestion, but not before a such clear consensus. Look, there is no post here backing my suggestion, how can I feel comfortable to edit anything? You two are just criticizing me for my 'fix it' sentence. So, guys, if I don't know how I should write a polite suggestion in the talk-page I prefer to be very cautious to edit the main page. I need learn and grow as editor. Please, empathize with me. :-) Alelucas (talk) 17:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That crap is old and one small paragraph isn't a "large section." SeaTerror (talk) 17:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC) And the repercussions of this 'little' change in other Dragon-related pages? I know consistency is well worth here. So I believe sincerely we need discuss it and reach a clear consensus on it. IMO, the question is 'should someone edit it, if so, how', not 'who should edit it'. Alelucas (talk) 18:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I would say you're over thinking it, but that would be an understatement. If you don't think it should be there, take it out. 18:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC)